Nuit de noces edward et Bella
by Marytess
Summary: tout en poesie j'ai voulu raconter a ma maniere la nuit de noces d'edward et bella telle que j aurai voulu la lire. attention interdit au moins de 16 ans. merci de faire un petit commentaire


**Nuit de Noces Edward et Bella**

**Edward Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Isabelle Swan ici présente,**

**Oui, je le veux, il a répondu oui, mon mari, un miracle, un rêve réalisé d'adolescente,**

**POV Bella**

**J'ai cette phrase qui trotte dans mon esprit, Mon Edward enfin à moi, et ce pour la vie,**

**Mais pour combien de temps, je dois encore patienter sans détour, **

**Il me l'a promis, il me transformera dès notre retour,**

**Ou bien cette nuit, je serais ainsi avec lui pour toujours?**

**Notre nuit de noce, je l'imagine grandiose,**

**L'aboutissement de notre amour une apothéose,…..**

**L'île sur laquelle nous sommes est spectaculaire, **

**Cette vision féerique et ce décor lunaire, **

**Une île paradisiaque sur les côtes brésiliennes, **

**C'est ici qu'il a choisi pour que je sois sienne,**

**Il est là tel une statue de marbre luisant sous la lune, **

**Encore plus beau et éblouissant que sous le soleil **

**Il est mon astre, celui qui scintille, il m'émerveille,**

**Foulant ensemble le sable fin de ses belles dunes,**

**Il m'attrape par la taille et m'attire à lui en vain,**

**L'eau de la mer était un peu fraîche mais moins que ses mains,**

**Il me toise de ses adorables yeux de braise, **

**Je frissonne tellement, me sentant mal à l'aise,**

**Ses doigts parcourent ma bouche, toujours glacés, **

**Mais je bouillonne, comme la lave en fusion au dedans, **

**Nos deux corps à demi enfouis dans l'eau claire de l'océan,**

**Une brise légère vint caresser nos têtes d'un souffle renversant,**

**Ses jambes restent inertes, on aurait dit qu'il flottait,**

**Moi, en face de lui, je tremble de tout mon être et gigote**

**Ma nuque est saisit par sa main droite, me fait avancer, **

**Nos lèvres s'aspirent instantanément et s'emboîtent,**

**Je suis saisie à nouveau par de multiples désirs,**

**je veux être à lui, délivrer mes fantasmes et soupirs,**

**Il défait délicatement le nœud de mon maillot de bain, **

**Exposant sous yeux écarquillés mes deux petits seins, **

**Il m'embrasse passionnément fourrageant sa langue humide, **

**Elle a un goût de sel, d'une texture légère, j'en suis avide, **

**Se mêlant à la mienne faisant des tourbillons sensuels, **

**Ses sensations d'un érotisme évident et exponentiel, **

**Me firent raidir en un instant tout entier**

**Son étreinte n'a jamais été aussi peu cavalière, **

**Il passa son bras autour de moi, pure délectation **

**Il m'attira subitement au fond de l'eau, **

**Mais ne prit a aucun moment d'inspiration,**

**Sous l'eau il était mille fois plus beau, **

**ma poitrine contre la sienne sous un mètre de profondeur, **

**Lui n'avait pas besoin de respirer**

**Moi, je me sentais flotter, en apesanteur, **

**Après quelques minutes d'apnée, **

**Je remontais à la surface, **

**Nous restions agrippés face a face,**

**Il me prit par la main pour m'aider à sortir, **

**Une fois sur le sable, il me porta dans ses bras de vampire, **

**Nous retournions dans notre nid d'amour**

**Un lit à baldaquin comme dans les contes de fée, **

**Des draps de soie, une couverture de velours, **

**Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, que cela puisse m'arriver,**

**Une fois séchés, il me serra fort comme un aimant ayant trouvé son pôle, **

**Notre attraction fut des plus sauvages, **

**Il caressa d'abord le haut de mon épaule, **

**Posa ses lèvres dures sur ma clavicule avec rage, **

**Descendit le long de mon avant bras,**

**Posa sur chaque parcelle un baiser langoureux,**

**Remonta le long de mon cou, sa langue légèrement sortie,**

**M'ôtant le sel de ma peau blanche,**

**Je croulais sous ses baisers en avalanche,**

**Son souffle glacé au creux de mon oreille me transportait dans l'abysse du désir,**

**Il passa derrière moi portant ses deux mains douces sur ma poitrine tendue, **

**Son corps velu se frottant à moi, une fois de plus,**

**Je sentais son désir monter au creux de mes reins,**

**Cette bosse signifiait que les vampires ne sont pas inhumains,**

**Son odeur délicieuse, un mélange subtile de sel et de menthe,**

**Me rendait ivre, folle de lui et totalement dépendante,**

**Une belle passion comme celle que l'on vit, n'existe que dans les livres,**

**Sans lui comment ai-je fait pour arriver à continuer de vivre.**

**Ses mains avaient atteints mon unique tenue vestimentaire, **

**Une simple culotte fleurie, des plus rudimentaires,**

**Je n'avais pas encore vu sa complète anatomie, **

**Nous étions à présents tous deux dévêtus et réjouis, **

**Il m'allongea sur le lit pas encore défait,**

**Il se mit tout contre moi sans me toucher,**

**Je voulais qu'il éteigne la lumière, **

**J'étais très pudique, honte de ce que nous allions faire,**

**Je rougis lorsque je vis son attribut, **

**Cette particularité de lui que je n'ai jamais vu, **

**Elle était droite, était parfaite à mon avis, **

**Blanche et dure tout comme lui,**

**Il semblait être dans la retenue, **

**Lorsque ses mains m'ont parcourue, **

**Avec férocité me marquant par endroit**

**Tellement il était puissant et maladroit,**

**Mais peu importe les marques sur mes jambes,**

**J'étais en extase, mon âme entière en tremble,**

**Je me laisse faire, guider par la déraison, **

**Je l'aime tant que j'en perds toutes notions, **

**Il caressa ma partie la plus chaste, **

**Écarta fébrilement mes cuisses serrées,**

**Je sentis ses doigts en moi qui me dévaste,**

**Pénétrer dangereusement mon intimité,**

**Cette froideur sur ma partie la plus chaude ainsi effleurée, **

**Épanouie d'un léger tapotement ma fleur sensuellement, **

**Mes mains parcourant son torse offert gracieusement, **

**Sur ses fesses rebondies, j'allais et venais sans m'essouffler, **

**Puis ce fut sa bouche entre ouverte qui visita cette partie, **

**Et je restais figée, complètement inerte a sa merci,**

**Il recula, il se mit soudain à bondir, **

**S'en était de trop, il semblait rugir, **

**Je le calmais, essayais de me couvrir, **

**Pour apaiser tous ses désirs que le font souffrir, **

**Puis il revint pas à pas avec tendresse,**

**Posant ses lèvres sur le bord de mes fesses,**

**Il se positionna au dessus de moi, jolie promesse,**

**Et de sa voix suave et sensuelle me susurra :**

**Mon amour, je voudrais que tu sois mienne pour toujours, et te jure**

**Que je tacherai de pas de blesser une fois de plus, je t'aime sois en sur…**

**Je lui fis signe que j'étais enfin prête, **

**Et que c'est à lui seul que je m'étais offerte**

**Il saisit mes poignets, les passants au dessus de ma tête**

**Avec ses genoux écarta mes jambes découvertes,**

**Son sexe ainsi érigé trouva le chemin de ma virginité,**

**Cette pénétration fut des plus câlines et d'une telle beauté, **

**Toute en moi résonnait de plaisir entremêlés de frissons**

**Ses mouvements saccadés allant et venant pour de bon,**

**Un silence écrasant se faisait sentir dans cette pièce immense, **

**Rien que l'effusion de nos deux corps harmonieux **

**Enchaînant des cascades de tendresse et d'actes amoureux,**

**Dans le regard doré de ses beaux yeux, **

**je pouvais voir sa souffrance s'estomper**

**Et sentir en lui une nouvelle émotion,**

**Une joie d'être en moi, à lui pour lui pour de bon**

**Nos mains lacées se serraient en cadence**

**Lorsqu'il jouit en moi, ce venin qu'elle réjouissance,**

**Il se diffusa et m'envahit de haut en bas, **

**Est-ce cela le plaisir vampirique**

**Affluer ainsi son venin**

**Quelle puissance cette nuit érotique**

**Je t'aime par-dessus tout, tu es mon destin,**

**Mais j'étais partie après cette sensation orgasmique, **

**Endormie d'épuisement, L'amour soporifique,**

**J'avais vu voler des tonnes de traversins, rien de tragique, **

**Edward avait rugit comme un lion en cage**

**Avait évacué son cumul de rage, **

**Toute cette retenue, un trop plein d'amour,**

**S'était échappé cette nuit dans ces draps pour toujours…**

**POV Edward**

**Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Monsieur Edward Cullen, ici présent.**

**Ma femme, elle était à présent ma femme **

**J'étais le plus heureux des hommes sur cette terre**

**Depuis tout ce temps que je patientais,**

**Depuis toutes ces années de galère, **

**Enfin j'avais trouvé ma belle à moi pour toujours**

**Du moins tant qu'elle sera en vie mon amour…**

**Nous étions tous les deux sur cette île déserte,**

**J'attendais sur la plage, scrutant l'horizon, **

**Enfin seuls, libres de nous unir sans perte, **

**Du moins c'est ce que j'allais tenter de toute façon, **

**Je ne voulais pas lui ôter la vie, **

**Pas de cette façon, pas cette nuit, **

**Je voulais la rendre heureuse, **

**Notre séparation avait été si douloureuse,**

**Elle marchait en ma direction sur le sable humide, **

**Elle me rejoint avec attention, je me sentais si stupide, **

**Je la pris par la taille la ramenait à moi, **

**Sa peau était si douce, brillait de mille éclats**

**Son parfum exaltait, si onctueux, mi sucré mi salé,**

**Il rentrait en moi comme une dose d'héroïne, **

**Elle était ma substance, ma source de vitamines,**

**Tout en elle depuis le début me faisait vaciller, **

**Je la regardais me fixer dans les yeux, **

**Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle pensait, **

**Mais ses lèvres devant moi me rendaient amoureux, **

**J'y posais mes doigts glacés, elle s'en contentait**

**Nous étions dans l'eau, elle bougeait dans tous les sens, **

**Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'entraîner au fond, pas d'importance, **

**Mes lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune retenue, **

**Quelle douceur et quel goût, je ne m'en passerai plus,**

**Enlacés, en parfaite communion, ne faisant qu'un **

**Elle respirait mal sous cette eau, moi j'y étais bien,**

**Notre tourbillon aquatique ressemblait à une danse, **

**Je décidais de remonter, afin de respirer en urgence,**

**Une fois le pied à terre, je la portais jusqu'à notre chambre nuptiale, **

**Je n'osais la regarder, ses seins contre ma poitrine, réveillait mon côté bestial, **

**Je humais sans cesse la texture de sa peau**

**Et avec délicatesse, je lui griffais le dos,**

**Elle courba l'échine mes lèvres s'attardant le long de son cou,**

**Pas une seule partie de son être n'était épargné et par jubilation j'avoue, **

**Je feignais de l'étreindre à maintes reprises pour l'entendre gémir, **

**si mon cœur battait encore, il n'aurait cesser de lui mentir,**

**Mon venin sur la pointe de ma langue était comme une piqûre sur sa peau blanche, **

**Elle frissonnait de plaisir et l'empoignais fermement par les hanches,**

**Derrière elle, ses seins entre mes mains épousaient mes paumes parfaitement, **

**A croire que sa poitrine était faite pour rester au creux de mes mains,**

**Mon souffle dans son cou, je sentis gonfler mon sexe,**

**S'élever comme un trophée, je restais ahuri, un peu perplexe,**

**Toute première fois que mon anatomie masculine**

**Avait atteint ce sommet, cette courbure rectiligne,**

**Plus dure que tous les autres membres de ma personne, **

**Un flux de venin s'y accumulait, et en moi tout résonne, **

**Alors c'est cela la semence des vampires, **

**Le venin est en fait un parfait élixir**

**Le fruit de la jouissance et du désir, **

**La semence bien gardée, récompense du plaisir**

**Je m'allongeais tout près d'elle contemplant sa partie intime, **

**Je décidais de la visiter, joie ultime dans cette région sublime,**

**Je la parcourais avec sagesse mais mon venin était si fort, **

**Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer encore et encore, **

**Ce mélange d'envie de son sang et non pas de sa mort, **

**J'en voulais plus, je caressais son anatomie féminine si pure, **

**Quelle vision de beauté, devant cette sculpture **

**Parfaite, elle est parfaite, ses mains me caressant le torse, un pur bonheur, **

**Quelle ivresse, je suis aux anges par tant de gestes échangés de douceur,**

**J'avais envie de goûter a ses lèvres chastes, **

**Son parfum délicat, tout en elle me dévaste, **

**Mais ce fut la sensation de trop, ce nouveau parfum, **

**Je fis un bond en arrière violent, un trop plein, **

**Je me ressaisis, elle était trop tentante, **

**J'avais envie d'elle, beaucoup trop d'attente,**

**Alors au dessus de son corps dévêtu, **

**je la toisais de plus belle, elle offrait sa vertu :**

**Ma Bella, mon amour je voudrai que tu sois mienne pour toujours,**

**Mais je tâcherai de ne pas te blesser une fois de plus, je t'aime sois en sure**

**A l'entrée de son antre, je m'y suis glissé,**

**Les crispations de son bas ventre, **

**M'ont d'abord effrayée puis réjoui, **

**Car ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit**

**Le plaisir de nous deux enfin réunis, **

**J'essayais d'adopter une cadence régulière**

**D'être le plus doux sans trop la froisser,**

**Nos mains rejointes au dessus d'elle**

**Me faisait découvrir sa poitrine si belle**

**Ses tétons durcis par le plaisir provoqué**

**De ces mouvements d'avant en arrière**

**Un rythme envoûtant si bien orchestré, **

**Ses cuisses serrées autour de mes hanches, **

**Son bassin élancé dans cette folle danse,**

**Elle en demandait encore cette fois, **

**Mes mains lâchèrent les siennes prisonnières**

**J'attrapais un coussin et mes crocs dedans**

**Tellement le venin avait pris possession,**

**Je ne pouvais m'arrêter, la soulevait de ma force herculéenne, m'agrippa au barreaux du lit en les arrachant un à un**

**Cette jouissance, quoi qu'il advienne, **

**Avait réveillé le monstre qui est en moi, **

**Je redevenais le vampire sans scrupule, **

**Mais je ne pouvais en cet instant prendre du recule, **

**Elle avait crié mon nom sur ma dernière tentative, **

**Son corps brûlant comparé au mien si glacial, **

**Elle m'avait réchauffé l'esprit d'une manière explosive, **

**Je me souviendrais de cette chambre nuptiale**

**Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment déjà, **

**Elle n'avait pas vu tous les dégâts **

**Que J'avais causé de par ma retenue,**

**J'ai tout détruit et tant mordu,**

**Pas elle, je ne peux pas, pas elle, pas cette fois, **

**Il faut que je sois fort, que je ne la blesse pas, **

**C'était si bon qu'elle m'appartienne, soit en moi, **

**Qu'ai je fais mon amour, tu as du souffrir, regardes toi, **

**On m'avait dit que le mariage c'était pour le meilleur mais pour l'instant elle n'a connu que le pire.**

**Je t'aime Bella, je ne veux plus te faire du mal, **

**Je suis pour toi un animal, **

**Sans foi ni loi, je ne te mérite pas**

**Je t'aime tu es ma moitié, dors ma toute belle, dors, vas-tu me pardonner ?**

**POV Bella**

_**« Je rêve, j'ai mal, je souffre, mon corps meurtri,**_

_**Je t'aime, Edward, Je te l'ai déjà dit,**_

_**Le venin se consume dans mon ventre, **_

_**Cette semence est-ce le début de quelque chose,**_

_**Je rêve de toi, je me sens bien, **_

_**Edward, pardonne moi si je t'ai fait souffrir, **_

_**De t'avoir poussé jusqu'aux portes du désir, **_

_**Sans toi ma vie est plus morose, **_

_**Ce venin je ne le sens en moi, est-ce un cadeau ?**_

_**De toi, de nous, de notre amour, **_

_**Je suis encore en vie, mais bientôt je serai comme toi, **_

_**Edward, prends moi encore dans tes bras,**_

_**Eternité, je voudrai que ce moment arrive vite, **_

_**Edward, je rêve, en moi, ta sève coule en abondance, **_

_**Je dors mais au réveil je veux te voir, **_

_**Recommencer, ne pas rester dans l'ignorance **_

_**Je ne veux plus m'endormir, je veux profiter jusqu'au bout **_

_**Et c'est dans tes yeux que je veux voir grandir ton amour pour moi **_

_**Et ton plaisir s'ouvrir à jamais à moi,**_

_**Quel doux rêve, quelle déclaration je vais lui faire à mon réveil mais pour l'instant j'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit mon Edward. Je t'aime. »**_


End file.
